


anywhere i go you go

by seratonation



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Canon - Comics, Domestic Avengers, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, No one sleeps at avengers tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce drops into his room for a quick change and encounters an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anywhere i go you go

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to Avengers Assemble #22 inspired by [this panel](http://i59.tinypic.com/2mhai2v.jpg). I haven't been keeping up with the rest of the inhumanity arc so apologies for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> I'm trying to work through a writers block so please bear with me if its not up to scratch. Title from the e. e. cummings poem 'I carry your heart'.

Clint was asleep when he heard the bedroom door open. 

He tried to stay completely still but the person who'd walked in wasn't trying to hide their entrance. 

He opened his eyes and saw a figure stumbling around in the dark. He reached out and flipped the switch on the bedside lamp.

Bruce froze mid step into his pants. Clint took in the tattered remains of Bruce's old pants and the dark circles under his eyes and sighed.

“I thought-”

“I know,” Bruce interrupted, continuing to put his pants on, “I wasn't going to but the idiot decided to shoot at me.”

“Aren’t you staying?” he asked.

“No I need to check on Anya and then I have to get back to work,” he said sitting on the vacant side of the bed and pulling on some socks.

“You should rest,” Clint said, “we should get something to eat.”

“We ate with Jessica,” he said and shrugged, “he likes her, she feeds him, I'm taking your shoes,” he said already tying the shoe laces.

“And how am I supposed to get home?”

“If you lived here that wouldn't be a problem, now would it?” Bruce asked and leaned over to plant a kiss on Clint’s forehead.

“As much as I love those hip bones you probably need to wear a shirt,” Clint said instead of responding.

Bruce looked down and rolled his eyes before going to the closet to pull out a t-shirt.

“You should stay,” he said, his head still in the closet, “we could have breakfast.”

“It’s not like I'm going anywhere without my shoes,” Clint said.

Bruce grinned at him and walked out, shirt still in hand.

Clint sighed and rolled back down. Before he could even close his eyes his Avengers card lit up and started to ring. 

He swore and rolled over to answer it.

“There’s a meeting,” Natasha said, “Cap needs you here.”

“Gimme a sec,” he said and hung up.

He got out of bed and pulled on his pants and t-shirt but after contemplating his bare toes he figured it's not a big deal. Not like he was leaving tonight.


End file.
